Pleasantly Distracted
by Luna Shields1
Summary: Miroku and Sango get an unexpected vacation. Will they be able to survie each other and ride out an unexpected case of being stranded alone? Find out!
1. Storm On The Horizon

Authors Note: At last! Inspiration that's actually good! ^_^ lol At least in my eyes. ^_^

**__**

Pleasantly Distracted

Chapter One:

Storm On The Horizon

The heat beat down very oppressively on the terrain of Japan. It hadn't rained in nearly three weeks and the heat and humidity made it hard to breath even in the shade. Itt was the type of day where the simplest things got on your nerves in a big way, and even then it was too hot to do anything about it. 

Sango lay stretched out on a grassy hill, just nearby a lake of Kaede's village, in just such a mood. Her eyes were closed and her body still, but her face was tensed with immense concentration and her fists were clenched so tight her nails almost drew blood from her palm.

"If you don't relax how is the medicine ever going to work?" Miroku, who was cradling the upper half of her torso in his lap (and not being a lech about it either), said in a soothing voice. He was sitting up, taking an alert protective position, but even so relaxed, for Sango's sake.

"Shut up… Bakemo! This is all your fault to begin with! If you could've just kept your hands to yourself for one stupid day then I wouldn't have had to _hurt_ you and I never would've fallen into that rose bush!"

Miroku's gaze grew dark with guilt as it ran over the many scratches on Sango's legs. Her reaction to the injury had shocked him greatly. It wasn't half as deadly as some of the smaller wounds she received in battle and yet he could clearly sense how hard it was for her to cope with it. 

He let out a regretful sigh, everyone, he'd learned in his battle studies, had one type of pain that, for one reason or another, they simply couldn't stand. That was the key to all battles. Finding out that pain and exploiting it on your enemy, he'd never meant to throw Sango off balance and cause this much distress. She was obviously focusing hard on something else, she'd hardly noticed when he'd Taken her head and a bit of her upper torso into his lap. It wasn't a truly big deal, but sometimes the little things are important.

Black-gray storm clouds began to roll in from the west as his hand slid around her rib cage to her stomach…

"Houshi-sama?" Sango said opening her eyes with a questioning growl. Obviously meant to communicate the fact that she was to tired and hot from hiking all day to put up with another one of his …. 'actions'. She was getting ready to seriously _hurt_ him when… "hahahahahaha! No! No! Stop! Hehahahahahaha!You Baka! You _will_ pay for this! Let me go! Hahahahaha!"

"What was that Sango?" Miroku asked innocently while she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Hahaha! You know damn well- hahahahaha! Let go! Hashanah!" Sango was about to shift her weight in order to pin him down for some _revenge_ when a loud thunderclap shook the earth. They both looked up in surprise to see the sky had been blanketed with storm clouds and the temperature had dropped to amore bearable degree.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Miroku stated the obvious as Sango, still a little breathless, finally pulled her self from it's arms. He pulled himself from the ground and began walking inside when he suddenly noticed that Sango was no longer with him. "Sango..?" he questioned turning around. She was just sitting there, with her eyes closed and her face towards the sky. He opened his mouth to ask her another question when the skies opened up and let forth a much needed summer shower. Miroku stood there for a moment watching the small drops of rain cascade down her skin wondering if he should be confused or astonished. _She really is beautiful when she's not trying to kill me. Heh *Smirk*_

Sango sighed contently and at last turned her gaze back to her friend. "Want to go for a walk Miroku?" She asked him, laughing at his have-you-lost-your-mind-completely look. Standing, she continued, "It's been so hot for weeks now, and everyone's been at each others thoughts, shouldn't we just enjoy this little shower while it lasts?" Miroku would normally question why she was being so friendly, but she made a good point. They were all pretty much argued out. And considering the story behind their group a little walk in the rain didn't seem that crazy at all.

"Alright Sango," Miroku said taking one step towards her. "A walk sounds nice." She smiled and they headed off for a few laps of the trail surrounding the lake. The whole earth seemed to be crying out in thanks for this break from the heat as they walked they could see plants leaves unfurling and even a few animals out enjoying themselves. It was all oddly peaceful, very unlike the larger portion of their lives. Miroku shifted his amethyst orbs over towards the usually reflective lake, now being assaulted with rain drops turning into a small ocean with miniature waves cresting the surface. He was so preoccupied with watching the ripples in the lake that he never saw anything coming until he was well submerged with a mouth and nose full of water.

Sango chuckled as he gagged and bubbled, struggling to right himself again, but she burst into outright guffaws of uncontrolled hysteric laughter when he rose, hair limp and matted down around his face, a very clear _I-am-not-amused_ look planted firmly on his face, and to top it all off a very _large_ bull frog had planted itself firmly on the top of his head. It was just too much, and Sango's knees gave out in front of her because of all her laughing. 

Aggravated pushing the frog away Miroku let out a annoyed his, cleverly covering the mischief in his eyes. "Alright, alright, we're even now. Will you at least help me up now?"

Laughing too hard to think completely clearly Sango extended her hand towards Miroku's and by the time she realized her mistake she was already coughing up water. "Ohhh! Ohhhh! You do realize this means _war!_" She screamed in a mock battle cry as she plunged him under the water. This _war_ raged for a good half hour, each of them getting fully soaked in the process, and thoroughly out of breath.

"*Gasp- pant* Truce!" Miroku cried with hands held up in a surrender motion as the both leaned against the wall of rock at a deep end of the lake.

"Pah! *Pant-pant* You just don't want to admit I won!" Sango said leaning close next to him, grinning widely.

Miroku just laughed, too breathless to form an audible response he simple nudged her forehead with his own, bringing them nose to nose (not like they weren't close to it already) for a few seconds. They floated there for a few moments, catching their breath, then everything grew silent… ***BANG!*** The loudest thunderclap either of them had ever heard made them both jump and efficiently broke their trace like gaze into each others eyes.

"Ah..," Sango ventured a little uneasy, "We should probably he back now." Without waiting another moment Sango got a firm grip on the edge of the lake and swung out into a run towards the hut they all shared. "Come on Houshi-sama! We _will_ get sick if we stay out here too long!" She called over her shoulder. 

Miroku just floated their, aimlessly for a moment, watching her form fade in the distance. He crossed his arms on the edge of the lake and shook his head sadly. "Why do you always run Sango?" he asked with a sigh before pulling himself out of the lake to follow her. _Why do you always run…_

Authors Note: ^_^ Well here you have it a fic oddly inspired by the good, but too hot, weather we've been having lately. ^_^ I'm not quite sure yet just how I'm going to end this, but I promise I will update everyday and think of something. Suggestions are welcome if you feel ambitious enough. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed chapter one!


	2. Trapped

**__**

Chapter Two:

Trapped

Sango snapped awake at the sound of rustling fabric. Miroku's robes. She lay curled up on a futon while a fire raged in the fireplace nearby. 'How long have I been out?' she wondered to herself. It was odd for her to not even remember falling asleep. Last time she checked she was ringing out her hair shortly after getting changed in the other room.

"Sango," A deep husky voice and a gentle touch on her shoulder broke her thoughts. He hadn't groped her? There was something new. She turned all the way around and sat up to face him. 

"H-mpf!" she tried to speak, but she never got the chance. Miroku's lips were on hers before she could even finish his name. At first her whole frame was stiff and her eye were wide with shock, but as his lips moved over hers in a most alluring fashion, she felt herself surrender to his touch. Her eyes fell closed and her arms wound their way around his neck.

A short, deep moaning sound escaped from Miroku's throat as his hands slid up her sides to grip her shoulders. Sango gasped slightly against his lips as he gently forced her back down onto the futon, and settled comfortably on top of her. Slowly his lips worked their way from her mouth, down her jaw line, to her neck. Sango cried out softly in delight, wrapping her hands more tightly around him. As his lips continued to torture her, her hands found their way up the back of his neck and rid him of the tie that had previously been holding back his hair. As the soft black locks cascaded down to frame his face Sango moved her fingers up to fist in them, locking him in place as she gently purred against his ear.

A sudden crash from nearby cause her eyes to flash open.

"I told you to stay away from our supplies Kirara." Miroku scolded calmly as the poor two tailed fire cat tried desperately to free itself from the large cooking pot that had fallen on top of it. Sango glanced over to the fireplace where Miroku sat calmly poking the fire. It had all been a dream?! Sango stared at the floor shacking her head. To have subconsciously fantasized about _anyone_ else would have been fine, heck even Inuyasha would've been better than the Houshi. Was fate playing some sort of cruel game with her destiny? She could only pray that she hadn't… uh… _'said'_ anything while she slept.

"I'd ask you if you slept well Sango, but that much was obvious," Miroku murmured with his usual arrogant smirk playing on his lips.

Authors Mid chapter Note: hehehe! Well did I have anyone fooled?! Hu? *Silence* No one? *Sigh & pout* You guys are no fun! Anyway, one with the story!

Sango's anger flared dangerously. "Oh! You!" She raised her hand ready to send him so far back in time he'd see the 'big bang' Kagome sometimes mentioned when she was studying science. Unfortunately the Monk was not greatly preoccupied as he would be if her were groping her, so he was able to catch her wrist before impact. The sudden loss of momentum cause Sango to fall to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him, her eyes flaring with anger surprised to see he just continued to sit there, Holding her wrist, and staring at the fire with and odd sparkle in his eyes. 

"There's no need to be embarrassed Sango," he said in an almost soothing tone as his gaze feel to her and his hand moved from her wrist to embrace her palm. "You don't think you're the only one who has…" he paused, his smirk growing larger, "…dreams like that do you?"

Sango _really_ wanted to be angry with him but there was an undeniable glow of understanding in his eyes that was fast causing her anger to melt away. She pulled her hand away, annoyed, and muttered something inaudible under her breath. 

"What was that?" Miroku asked poking the fire again with one raised eyebrow.

"I said where are Kagome and the others?" Sango muttered while walking back to her futon. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Miroku smirked again and pointed out the window. Sango turned to she sheets of water still cascading from the heavens. "When it rains it pours doesn't it?" She said in slight astonishment, making use of another of Kagome's phrases.

"Hai. It would seem to me that, since they are not back yet, the have sought out shelter somewhere else, and will most likely remain there for the rest of the storm."

Without turning around, Sango nodded. "So we're- oof!" Sango did at last turn around to face him, not realizing he'd been walking up behind her.

Miroku simply smiled at the sudden collision. "Trapped?" he finished for her a few octaves below his normal speaking voice. "It would seem so. That is why, while you slept, I raided the supplies and found enough Ramen for dinner," he finished holding a small bowl up between them.

"Uh… Arigato Houshi-sama," Sango replied taking the bowl and chopsticks he offered, and settled down by the fire place, just opposite of where he'd been before. Miroku smiled and returned to his seat with his own bowl. As Sango ate her Raman she couldn't ignore the cozy feeling that swept over her. She was reminded of many nights spent similarly with her family. It might have been crazy, but she always loved storms. When she was back in her village her family would always spend the night much in the same fashion she now was. They'd eat close together, around the fireplace, and most often end up falling asleep in the same room. In the beginning it had been so the younger Sango and her brother wouldn't get scared, but after a while it was just a comforting tradition. Sango sighed happily and stared into the fire. Moments like this in her life were rare now, and she wanted to enjoy it to it's fullest. She was so absorbed in memory lane she didn't even notice Miroku staring at her. It was one of those few precious moments when the rest of the world faded away, and it was just them.

Author Butting in yet _again_: I could stop it here, but this next scene ends the chapter just a little bit better. ^_^

****

~~~

Sango was jerked awake at the feeling of arms sliding around her. Her head jerked to the left and she found herself nose to nose with the Houshi. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but he spoke before she could strike him. 

"I was only trying to help you to bed Sango," he said innocently lifting her from her former resting place. The bowl she'd been holding slipped to the flor as he did so, forgotten. 

"Gomen Houshi-sama," She said silently as he carried her across the room. "I shouldn't always think the worst of you."

"It's not like I don't give you good reason," he replied calmly laying her down on the futon. It wasn't until then that she noticed the fire had gone out and the hut had gone very, very cold. She shivered as Goosebumps formed on her arms and legs. "Don't worry," came the Houshi's voice in her ear, nearly making her jump, "I'll keep you warm."

Sango's eyes grew fairly large as she watched him make himself comfortable next to her on the futon. "What _exactly_-" Sango was cut off when he turned around sharply, a dark look in his amethyst eyes. 

"We need to conserve the fire wood Sango. I've seen storms like this go on for days at a time. Since we are _trapped_ here we might as well work together. I promise to be on my best behavior if you promise not to slap me. That we can keep each other from unnecessary discomfort." With that Miroku lay down, facing the ceiling with an angry hurt expression that Sango didn't need to see to know was their. 

Deciding to let her actions speak for her she lay down and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sango?" came his surprised voice in the dark.

"It's like you said. As long as we're trapped here we might as well help each other." She murmured, obviously on the edge of sleep already.

Miroku smiled at the near sleeping form cuddled against him. He pulled the blankets up around them and wrapped an arms around her waist, "Sleep well Sango," He whispered resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Sango smiled despite herself, breathing his sent of sandalwood and pine deeply. "This won't be so bad,' she told herself trying very hard to ignore that little voice inside her. The one that asked her if she'd be able to keep her most secret desires, which had been annoying her for some time now, under tabs while she was _trapped_…._alone_…..with _Miroku_….

Authors Note: Well that's all for this chapter! ^_^ Hope you liked it! 


	3. The Aftermath

Authors Note: ^_^ Just a warning… expect the unexpected. ^_^

****

Chapter Three

__

The Aftermath

The veil of sleep was very reluctant to move away from Sango when the morning finally came. She sighed contently against her pillow, snuggling deeper into, having now objections to enjoying this feeling of complete relaxation for five more minute or so. There wasn't much she could do once she was up anyway right? She was trapped… on no….

"You're hair is tickling my chin," her pillow chuckled sleepily. Embarrassed, Sango quickly pulled away from Miroku, turning red right up to her ears. 

"I…uh-sleep…er…" she stumbled hopelessly on her words, and Miroku just laughed casually.

"I already told you Sango…." Her grinned arrogantly, "You don't need to be…_embarrassed_…" Sango's blush quickly became fueled with anger. How dare he! He was always laughing at her. When he groped her, when she slapped him, and always that mocking smile. She glared fiercely at the back of his head while he attempted to restore life to last night's ashes. 

__

'_He_ should be the one embarrassed for once!' she thought angrily, suddenly overcome with a deep urge for revenge. 'I'd love to see how he'd react just once if….' Sango's inner monologue faded away and a truly demonic smile crossed her lips at the unexpected stroke of brilliance. Gently, not wanting any noise to spoil the surprise she had planned, she rose from the futon and stepped into position. It was perfect, noting blocked her path. Tensing with anticipation she called out sweetly, "Oh Houshi…" Without any further warning she lunged straight for him, thoroughly enjoying the look of surprised fear that crossed his face just before she crashed into him, sending all sorts of supplies flying as they tumbled to a stop, Sango firmly pinning Miroku to the ground.

****

'What the hell?!' Miroku thought as he went flying from the force of Sango's attack. When they finally came to a stop he looked up into her eyes with something akin to fear. She'd sufficiently rendered him immobile and he wasn't sure he liked the predatory fashion in which she was looking at him…. "Uh Sango….?" he murmured nervously as he felt her weight shifting on top of him, getting better balance so she could lean in. 

When they were nose to nose she whispered in something of a low, not seriously threatening, growl, "Maybe next time you'll think twice about mocking me eh Houshi-sama?"

~~~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE?!?!?!?!!!!" Inuyasha roared at Kagome, who was rapidly pushing him away from the hut. Kagome felt herself blush several shades darker…. 

"Because… we just…can't.. ok?!" Even as she spoke the words she knew they wouldn't satisfy the Hanyou.

"Feh! No way! We were trapped in that cave ALL NIGHT! Now, if you don't mind I would like some Raman!" Kagome just shook her head. Men! They had such one track minds! Still…even she didn't want Inuyasha to be embarrassed about being the victim of a mudslide… the terrain was really unstable after such a storm. Focusing on the task at hand. Getting away from the hut. Taking a deep breath she jogged to catch up to Inuyasha, grabbing him firmly by the hand. 

"K-Kagome?" he asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow while turning around to meet her. Even he, being the touch guy that he is, had to admit that she was really pretty with the early morning light and the dew washed landscape in the background…. He hardly noticed that she'd fallen silent until she spoke.

"I don't want you to get hurt… couldn't was just stay a little while longer? To make sure everything is safe?" Inuyasha glared harder the more he knew he couldn't resist her pleading eyes. At last he sighed his defeat. "You owe me a lot of Raman for this!" he huffed, turning back towards the cave. Kagome simply smiled. Even if no one else saw it… he really was a big softy underneath the tough guy exterior.

****

~~~

Sango fought another internal war with her emotions as she was pulling away. It was all so confusing, she couldn't even remember when these emotions started… and she wasn't sure how to act on them… Truth be told Miroku had to struggle a bit not to grab her, to prevent her escape, as she did back away from him. In all his confusion he managed a small nod. 'Well, I shouldn't be that surprised…' he thought, 'All things considered, she deserved a little revenge…' He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. It was becoming harder to remember that they'd have to go back to traveling for the jewel shards and battling demons as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome came back… Crazy though he might be, Miroku had decided last night that this time… with Sango… reminded him very much of a little vacation… One he wasn't so sure he wanted to give up just yet….

"Do you hear that?" Sango spoke up, disturbing his train of thought..

"Hear what?" he questioned, getting to his feet at last.

"The river…" Sango said quietly moving towards the door. Miroku strained for a moment… there was something odd in the air… investigating wouldn't be a bad idea. He grabbed his staff and followed Sango outside into the early dawn. They walked in a comfortable science for a few minutes until they were met by the white rapid snake that had been the village's docile river only yesterday. Sango's eyes danced up and down the current for a few moments before she asked, "Do you think the village is in danger of flooding?"

Miroku walked up beside her and shook his head. "Not unless-" A sharp increase in the roar of the river cut him off, and despite the immediate danger approaching them he had to sigh from the irony. "-the dam breaks…" he finished as they both tensed in anticipation. Running was never a good idea in such situations. The water came far to quickly, and the running only left you to tired to fight the current and ill prepared for the impact. Miroku hardly even had time to join hands with Sango before they were swept away by the wall of water.

A desperate struggle for their lives then insured. They not only had to resist the urge to fight the current, but struggle to stay on top, and stay together. The waves crashed continuously over them, blurring their vision and making it exceedingly hard to focus. The rageing water ripped and tugged in attempts to separate them, and a few times it nearly succeeded, but in the end their perseverance won out. Just when it seemed that they'd managed to gain their balance in the rushing water the earth stopped underneath them… with only time enough to draw one last breath… they plummeted downwards.. The last thing that registered in Sango's mind before the darkness took her was a sharp, jerking motion… then nothing at all…

Author's Note: My my my…. What an unexpected twist. ^_^ 


	4. Just Breathe

****

Chapter Four

__

Just Breath

The first thing Sango was aware of when she came too was the water rushing past her towards the ground. She tried to sit up with a jerk, but two strong arms, who had been casually embracing her a moment ago tightened their grip, holding her in place. "It's ok Sango," Miroku's voice murmured against her ear as she struggled for balance, "We're safe." 

Sango. Managing to gather herself in a kneeling position, while still somewhat in Miroku's grasp, Sango looked around her. They were in some sort of cavern…behind the waterfall. "How-" Sango didn't even need to finish her question. 

"Caverns usually develop behind waterfalls at one point or another. I kept one are close to the wall on the off chance we'd find one… When my arm him to floor of the cave, I just didn't let go. I'm still not exactly sure how I was able to get both of us up in here but for now we are safe."

Sango nodded slowly as the information began to sink in. "So.. Should we head back to the village then? The waters may have receded by now, surely they'll need help."

Miroku shook his head gently. "First of all, we're kind of high up. So we'd need to find some other way out then the was we came in, second, it's started raining again."

"Nani?!" Sango cried in disbelief, tearing herself from Miroku and running to the edge of the cavern. Sure enough it was a good fifty feet down to the river, and up over the sky was covered in any inky lack dome of storm clouds. Logic would suggest that Sango and Miroku both should've been upset, but… call it insanity if you want too, they still didn't mind the idea of a little unplanned vacation… A small smile crossed Sango's lips as lightning streaked the sky above. "Trapped again I see."

"So it would seem," came Miroku's voice from the same corner she'd awoken in. "Now, if you don't mind, I think you should move away from that opening… for safety's sake." Regretfully, Sango moved away from the mouth of the cavern and settled on the Wall opposite Miroku. Sheltered by the shadows she allowed her gaze to wander in his direction… it seemed funny how a little quality time …_alone_… seemed to melt away any and all borders they'd built to keep themselves apart. It was like they never existed, and in retrospect Sango mused it had been stupid to even erect those walls. 

Joining Kagome's quest… and forming bonds with everyone… even , in some odd fashion, Miroku, had given her something to hope for again… It was like she'd found another family… And, despite how odd it was to admit it, during this past day or two, when she _hadn't_ been trying to kill him she felt a peace she never expected. Like she had someone to lean on… even if she was too stubborn to see it before… and in the depths of her, she knew it was even more than that… But these feelings… still confused her… Sango rose suddenly agitated at her own indecision, and began a confused, pacing like motion.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned, rising and walking to meet her. Sango looked up into his eyes as he approached, her brow wrinkled in thought as she bit her bottom lip. "Is something wrong?" Miroku said at last, stopping within three feet of her.

"I… uh…" Sango said looking away for a moment, desperately trying to find the right course of action.

"Please tell me…" Miroku murmured taking a step closer to her. Sango, hesitantly, ran her gaze up to his eyes, so full of concern… And just then her control, and maybe her sanity gave way… She closed the gap between them, fisting her fingers tightly into Miroku's robes and pulling him close, into a passionate kiss.

Miroku, of all people, went stiff and wide eyed with shock. But as the kiss melded from burning passion to a more tender, entrancing caress he found himself falling into the moment, pulling Sango against him as his eyes fell closed. He dragged his teeth slowly over her bottom lip while trapping her against the wall of the cave. When lack of air finally forced them apart the sank, gasping for air, to their knees, still holding each other.

Unconsciously biting her lower lip again as she looked into his eyes Sango admitted what she'd known to be true for some time now, "Miroku… Aishiteru…"

Pulling her closer, so the his head was nestled firmly against her neck he whispered, "Yakusoku Aishiteru Sango…"

Authors Note: Um… right. I'm gonna stop this chapter mid way here to leave everyone with a nice WAFFY feeling. If you would like the other half simple Email me or request it in the review and I'll send it through the e-mail . Warning though, last have contains citrus content. ^_^


End file.
